Retour
by Glacius31
Summary: Naruto rentre de voyage après 3 ans.Mais il a changé. Quel est ce nouveau Naruto.
1. Introduction

Apr s 3 ans d absence, un jeune homme rentre enfin au village de Konoha. Celui-ci chang pendant ces ann es d entrainement et d errance, il a grandis. C est maintenant un bel homme et les femmes ne peuvent que le remarquer. Cependant son regard a chang , plus sombre et plus dur. Son visage ne trahi aucune motions alors qu il passe la porte du village cach . Le beau blond ne porte plus son sempiternel surv tement orange, il est v tu sombrement. Il porte certes toujours un surv tement mais celui-ci est d un noir profond, son T-shirt est d un blanc immacul et son manteau est noir border de flammes rouges et bleus. Seules les cicatrices de ses joues affirment que c est bien Naruto Uzumaki 


	2. Changement étonnant

3 ans. 3 ans qu'il a quitté le village pour s'entrainer avec Jiraya-sensei. Ici, rien n'a changé. Les gens se ballade dans la rue, inconscients des troubles qui agitent le monde. Ils vivent en paix, discutent entre amis, font leurs courses dans la plus totale quiétude…

Sa réflexion fût interrompue par l'un des chunins gardant l'entrée du village. Avant que celui-ci ne puisse le touché, Naruto se trouve derrière lui et le plaque au sol un kunai collé contre la gorge du garde. L'altercation ne passe pas inaperçue, le deuxième garde sonne l'alarme. Presque aussitôt Naruto se retrouve encerclé par une dizaine d'Anbu. La suite se passa à une vitesse inouïe, Naruto assomma le garde puis disparut dans une succession de signes laissant place à un énorme nuage de fumée d'où s'échappèrent quelques cris bref.

D'autres ninjas arrivèrent alors que la fumée se dissipait, laissant un Naruto ennuyé debout au milieu des Anbu inconscients.

Naruto était légèrement embarrassé et agacé par l'expression de surprise qui se peignait sur le visage de ses anciens camarades au fur et à mesure que ceux-ci le reconnaisse. Un sourire commence à fleurir sur les lèvres de certains alors que Naruto s'avance lentement dans leur direction. Un sourire qui ne tarde pas à s'effacer quand leur ami les dépasse sans un mot ni un regard.

Tsunade s'inquiétait, depuis sa promotion au poste de Hokage jamais encore l'alarme n'avait sonnée. Son inquiétude atteint des sommets quand un nuage de fumé apparut à l'entrée du village où une escouade d'Anbu avait été envoyée pour appréhender l'intrus.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte du bureau et entra, Sakura venait de recevoir le 1er rapport sur la situation à l'entrée du village. Le temps l'avait changé, la beauté s'être incarnée en elle. Le fait que ses formes se soient développées n'avait pas échappé aux jeunes mâles de Konoha qui n'avait pas tardés à la courtisé. Elle s'habillait maintenant d'un short moulant noir et d'un haut rouge, ses long cheveux était tenus par son bandeau gravé de l'emblème du village.

-Tsunade-sama ! Les Anbu ont été neutralisé par l'intrus ! annonça la jeune fille aux cheveux rose.

Avant que Tsunade ne puisse réagir, un tintamarre énorme éclata dans le bâtiment. Une horde de jeunes ninjas menés par le bruyant Kiba déboulèrent dans le bureau du Hokage. Une fois le calme revenu, grâce aux arguments percutant de la princesse, Shikamaru, qui s'était tenu en retrait de se groupe galère, s'avança pour expliquer la situation au Hokage.

-Hokage-sama, commença le brun à la coiffure ananas, Naruto est rentré au village.

Le silence ne fût brisé que par les hoquets de surprise de Sakura et de Tsunade

-C'est lui qui a fait déclenché l'alarme en maitrisant l'un des gardes qui l'approchait. continua-t-il. Puis il finissait de neutraliser les Anbu quand nous sommes arrivés.

Le rapport du jeune Nara laissa les deux femmes ébahies et les récriminations des autres ninjas, à savoir Kiba, Ino et Lee, recommencèrent.

-Et eux ? demanda Tsunade en désignant les râleurs. De quoi ils se plaignent ?

-Ce que ne vous a pas dit Shikamaru, intervint Kakashi qui c'était assis à la fenêtre du bureau, c'est que Naruto est très différent de celui que nous connaissions. Ils sont choqué du comportement du nouveau Naruto, il ne leur a accordé ni un mot ni un regard…

A ce moment, Sakura, en état de choc suite aux propos de son ancien sensei s'effondra contre le mur où elle s'était appuyée.

-Vous étiez là sensei ? demanda Ino qui c'était rapproché de Sakura.

-Oui, répondit-il. J'ai préféré observer la situation plutôt que finir comme les Anbu.

-Kakashi, lui reprocha Tsunade, tu n'aurais pas pût arrêter Naruto ?

-Je ne suis pas sur que quiconque au village puisse l'arrêter… dit Kakashi à voix basse.

Pendant ce temps sur le mont des Kages, Naruto regardait la statue du Yondaime, Minato Namikaze, son père.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Tsunade travaillait sur la paperasse dans son bureau quand un vent froid balaya la pièce faisant s'envoler les piles de rapports sur lesquelles elle planchait.

-Konbanwa Tsunade baa-chan, résonna une voix grave et profonde à coté de la porte.

-Naruto ? souffla-t-elle.

-La sécurité laisse à désirer a Konoha dirait-on. dit-il moqueur en prenant un kunai à trois branches de son manteau et le plantant dans le bureau du Hokage.

-J'ai des nouvelles à vous annoncer, enchaîna-t-il sérieux comme de si rien n'était enfourchant une chaise et posant ses bras sur le dossier, vous devriez vous asseoir.

Etonnée du changement de caractère du jeune homme, Tsunade obéit sans pouvoir détaché ses yeux de lui.

-Ne me regardez pas comme sa, s'irrita-t-il, j'ai des informations graves à vous faire connaître.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle reprenant ses esprits.

-Orochimaru mobilise les ninjas d'Oto no kuni et ses alliés font de même. Il semblerai qu'il veuille déclencher une nouvelle guerre.

Ayant obtenu la plus totale attention de Tsunade il continua.

-Il semble que ses alliés soient les villages de Kiri et de Ame. La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'Orochimaru a été éliminé mais Sasuke Uchiwa semble suivre pour le moment les mêmes objectifs qu'Orochimaru.

Naruto se levait et se dirigeait vers la sortie quand il fût interrompu par le Hokage.

-Quelles sont les autres informations que tu devais me donné ?

-Chaque chose en son temps, lui dit Naruto. Prenez déjà des mesures avec ce que je viens de vous dire. Le reste devra attendre.

Alors qu'il sortait il s'arrêta une dernière fois et dit.

-Si demain vous avez besoin que j'explique la situation, faites coulez un peu de sang sur le kunai et je viendrai. Autre chose, ne vous en séparez jamais. dit-il alors que le Hokage allai s'en débarrassé le regardais maintenant étonné.

-C'est pas que j'y tienne particulièrement mais ces balises sont assez difficiles à fabriqué.

Et sur ce il partit.

Tsunade était encore surprise des paroles du ninja et examina le kunai. Comment était ce possible ? Naruto ne mentait pas en disant qu'il s'agissait de balise. Seulement le seul qui savait s'en servir était mort en sellant Kyubi. Etait-il possible que Naruto est pût maîtriser cette technique ?

Naruto errais depuis presque deux heures dans Konoha. Il s'était d'abord dirigé vers son appartement mais celui-ci avait été démoli pour pouvoir y bâtir un nouveau quartier commercial. N'ayant donc nulle part où aller il avait décidé de voir à quel point le village avait changé. Ses pas le menèrent au parc où il s'assit quelque temps sur un banc avant de s'endormir.

Des bruits de pas le réveillèrent, il se mit en garde au milieu de l'allé attendant de percevoir l'auteur de ces pas. Il avait dû dormir longtemps, la lune avait depuis longtemps commencé à décliner dans le ciel alors que le zénith n'était pas atteint lorsqu'il s'était couché. Il vit une silhouette se dessiné dans le halo lumineux d'un lampadaire. Naruto se détendit quand il reconnu Sakura qui s'approchait et se rassis. Peu de temps après Sakura arriva à sa hauteur et s'assit à coté de lui. Un silence pesant s'installa, un silence que Naruto brisa.

-Ohayo Sakura. dit-il. Il est tôt, que fais-tu ici ? Tu devrais être chez toi en train de dormir. continua-t-il de sa voix profonde et neutre.

-Ohayo… répondit-elle. J'ai appris que tu étais rentré au village dans l'après-midi, hier.

Il grogna en guise de réponse.

-Et comme ton appartement a été démoli je me demandais si tu avais un endroit où aller… dit la jeune fille.

-Non… je n'ai nulle part… consenti à répondre Naruto.

-Situveuxtupeuxvenirchezmoi. dit-elle dans un souffle en rougissant.

Naruto se redressa et la fixa surpris…

-Si sa ne te dérange pas. dit-il en se levant du banc et lui tendant une main pour l'aider à se lever.

-Tu me montre le chemin ? lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire alors qu'elle se levait.

Ils allèrent chez Sakura, elle n'habitait plus chez ses parents depuis prés d'un an et s'était trouvée un appartement près de l'hôpital où elle travaille quand elle n'est pas en mission, l'appartement était tout simple, cuisine, salle de bain, salle à manger. Dans un coin de la salle à manger gisait un lit tiré aux quatre épingles, une table, quelques chaises, un canapé et une télé.

Naruto se jeta littéralement sur le canapé et s'endormi aussitôt. Sakura le regarda un peu avant de se coucher.

Quelques heures après, Naruto était réveillé, Sakura dormait encore. Il prépara du café et son regard glissa vers elle dans une expression indéchiffrable. Il sortit un de ses kunai qu'il laissa sur la table avec un mot.

_« Sakura,_

_Je te remercie de m'avoir hébergé cette nuit. Garde se kunai sur toi il me permettra de te trouver où que tu sois. Si tu as besoin de moi ou que tu es en danger verse une goute de sang dessus et je te __touverais__._

_Naruto »_


	3. Annonces et tristesse cachée

Le soleil était levé depuis quelques heures à peine quand Naruto sentit l'appel de Tsunade. Il se dirigea aussitôt vers le bureau du Hokage s'arrêtant seulement une fois arrivé à son bureau. Le bruit d'une conversation mouvementée parvenait sans difficulté à traverser la porte.

-Comment peut-on faire confiance à Naruto ! s'exclama Kiba. Il abat une section d'Anbus, nous snobe, s'introduit dans votre bureau et nous cache des informations!

À ce moment de la conversation une ombre furtive se glissa dans la pièce et s'arrêta dans un coin ombragé de l'endroit.

-Allons Kiba calme toi ! intervint Kakashi. Personne sait se qu'il a vécu pendant ces 2 années d'absences et…

-Et personne ne le saura si çà ne tient qu'à moi. le coupa Naruto adossé dans un coin ombragé du bureau.  
Puis faisant face à Kiba :  
-Et les informations que je garde pour moi, pour certaines, ne vous regarde absolument pas. Et quand à celles qui vous regardent un temps soit peu j'ai besoin de savoir si l'Hokage à pris des mesures après notre discussion d'hier soir.

Celle-ci soudain visée par le regard perçant de Naruto lui répond :  
-Les Anbus sont en alerte, la garde a été augmentée et les junins sont rapatriés au village.

-Bien, il faudrait également organiser des missions d'espionnage sur les villages ennemis et envoyer des diplomates vers nos villages alliées et les villages neutres. Concluez le plus d'alliance possible.

-Monsieur Naruto veut peut-être le commandement du village aussi ? intervint pour la première fois Neji Hyuga, sarcastique. Peut-être est-il tellement fort qu'il peut se permettre de dirigé le Hokage.

-Peut m'importe le commandement ou le poste de Hokage, commença-t-il choquant une fois de plus l'assemblée, quand à ma force, elle est amplement suffisante pour te faire taire si l'envie m'en prend.

Ses yeux ne quittant pas le Hyuga, il commença à libérer son chakra. Des arcs bleu l'enveloppèrent se condensant et laissant des traces de grandes entailles sur chaque objets ayant le malheur d'être frôlé par le flot continu de chakra. Le déchainement ne dura qu'une petite minute mais transforma le bureau en un champ de ruine.

-Si tout le monde m'a compris on peut peut-être passer à la suite. Vous avez sans doute remarqué que Jiraya-sensei n'est pas rentré avec moi? La raison est simple, il est mort.

La nouvelle causa un choc qui n'émut pas Naruto qui continua sans sourcillé.

-Il est mort après son combat contre Orochimaru, ses blessures étaient trop importantes mais il a emmené son adversaire avec lui. L'Akatsuki à été en partie éliminé, il ne reste plus que 4 membres dont Itachi Uchiwa. Il semblerait que Sasuke veuille utiliser cette guerre pour pouvoir approcher l'Akatsuki. Qui est à l'origine, comme tout le monde le sais, une organisation de mercenaire. Cependant elle semble être affiliée maintenant au village caché de Kiri. J'ignore le nombre de ninjas à leurs disposition ni leurs plans de batailles. Mais une chose est sûre : la guerre est à nos portes !

La journée touchée à sa fin, plusieurs junins étaient rentrées de mission à l'étranger et se trouvait donc cantonné a des missions de surveillance à la frontière. Le village était en états d'alerte et le conseil avait confirmé les mesures prise par le Hokage. L'annonce de la mort de Jiraya avait bouleversé les foules. Une cérémonie en hommage de celui-ci devait être organisée pour le lendemain et c'est à ce propos que le conseil c'était de nouveau réunis en se début de soirée et cela faisait près de 2 heures que Naruto c'était fait convoqué. Et il s'ennuyait ferme ! Il avait fini par accepter de devoir parler lors de l'hommage et il commençait à vraiment en avoir marre de toutes ces palabres. Interrompant un des vieillards il se leva bruyamment :

-Messieurs Dames ! Il ne sert strictement à rien de vouloir écrire un discours ennuyeux au possible que de toute façon je ne dirais pas. Et ce n'est pas la peine de vous offusquer, c'est comme çà !

Sur ce, il quitta la salle d'un pas calme mais décidé. Dehors, l'air était frais et cela lui faisait du bien. La journée avait été longue et éprouvante et le lendemain promettait une journée difficile.  
Sur la route, il vit que le bureau de Tsunade était allumé. Se demandant quelle affaire nécessitait la présence du Hokage à cet heure, il s'approcha de la fenêtre de son bureau. Il repartit au moment où lui parvint le son des pleurs de son occupante.

Heureusement pour lui, Sakura avait acceptée de le loger cette nuit encore mais cela le gênait. Il n'aimait pas dépendre des autres mais là il n'avait pas le choix. Il arrivait devant la maison de la jeune fille et frappa à la porte et entra. L'appartement était vide. Naruto pris donc une douche, se prépara à manger et en laissa une part à Sakura. Il s'installa ensuite sur la table et commença à écrire son discours.

Il était près de minuit lorsque Sakura ouvrit la porte de son appartement. Sa journée avait était éprouvante pour elle aussi, les patients avaient afflué. Naruto était endormis sur la table. Elle remarqua que son visage ne paraissait plus si dur une fois endormi. Elle stoppa sa contemplation alors qu'il grognait dans son sommeil. Une fois son attention détournée de Naruto, elle remarqua une assiette posée dans la cuisine et s'étonna de voir que se nouveau Naruto savait cuisiner. Lui qui, pendant sa jeunesse, ne mangeait que des ramens et des nouilles en pots savait maintenant faire des plats élaboré. Elle partit se doucher et mangea l'assiette préparée par Naruto. Au moment de se coucher, elle étendit une couverture sur les épaules du ninja blond.

Le réveil fût difficile pour Naruto, non pas qu'il est eu froid grâce à la couverture dont l'avait recouvert Sakura mais sa posture l'avait laissé tout courbaturé. De plus, plus tard dans la matinée il devrait énoncer son discours en l'honneur de son mentor.

Cela faisait déjà plus d'un an que le vieil Hermite avait succombé. Et bien que l'attristant, Naruto c'était fait à cette idée qui ne laissait en lui qu'une vague douleur.

Pour ce jour, il était vêtu entièrement de noir à l'exception de sa veste brodée de flammes qui le différenciait de tous les autres.

C'était plongé dans ses souvenirs que Naruto arrivait au lieu de l'hommage, près de la stèle sur laquelle le nom de son sensei devait être gravé à la fin de la cérémonie. C'était après les hommages individuels que le jeune Uzumaki devrait prononcer publiquement le sien. Et c'était le visage qu'il parla.

_« Habitants et Ninjas de Konoha, il y a un ans, la mort de Jiraya-sensei ! L'un des trois sannins du village avec Tsunade-sama et Orochimaru. Les trois ninjas les plus puissants du village dont l'un d'entre eux est maintenant le Hokage du village et les deux autres sont présentement morts. Jiraya-sensei est mort des suites de son combat contre Orochimaru mais non sans l'avoir emmener avec lui dans la tombe. Les détails du combat ne vous intéressent pas. Mais sachez que mon maître n'a désiré qu'une seule chose du long de sa vie, que la paix règne. Mais se souhait s'éloigne de nouveau de nous ! La guerre va reprendre ! En effet, Sasuke Uchiwa à pris la relève de son maître et se prépare à la guerre avec ses alliés de Kiri et Ame ! Préparez vous aux combats ! La guerre commence maintenant ! »_

A l'instant où Naruto se tait, on put le voir enchainer quelques mudras et disparaitre.


	4. Test

Le lendemain des obsèques de Jiraya, la pluie tombait sans discontinuer. Le ciel noirci par l'orage était le reflet de l'humeur de Naruto :

-Les imbéciles ! Pourquoi ne m'écoutent-ils pas ? se disait-il en voyant passer devant lui un groupe de jeunes ninjas insouciants. Ce putain de conseil n'a rien fait depuis mon discours de la veille !

C'est assis dans un bar, devant une coupe de saké, que Naruto ruminait ses sombres pensées. Une aura sombre l'enveloppait et éloignait les gens voulant lui parler. Les rares à oser lui adresser un mot pâlissait devant le regard noir qu'il leur jetait de par-dessus son coude.

C'est complètement ivre que Naruto cherchait le chemin de l'appartement de Sakura. Sa démarche balbutiante était une démonstration de la quintessence de sa future gueule de bois. L'alcool n'avait pas amélioré sa mauvaise humeur et c'est donc ruminant ses sombres pensés qu'il percuta quelqu'un au coin d'une rue. Le choc assomma la jeune personne qui resta à terre quelques minutes. Des brumes alcooliques de son esprit, Naruto reconnu la jeune femme étendu à ses pieds. Que pouvait donc faire Hinata Hyuga dehors à une heure pareille ?  
La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Un groupe de trois ninjas les encerclaient. Pas un mot ne fût échangé. Les seuls bruits perceptibles étaient ceux des corps tombant et des éclats de métal s'entrechoquant.  
Son ivresse était oubliée et sa colère faisait enfin surface. Les ninjas qui découvrirent les corps au matin diraient tous la même chose : celui qui avait éliminé ces types était l'incarnation d'un dieu de la mort.  
Naruto agit en un instant, une gerbe de sang jaillit du premier dont la gorge était proprement tranchée. Quelques secondes après, le second mourrait un kunai enfoncé entre les cotes alors que le dernier agonisait dans un puisant genjutsu. Il ne souffrit pas longtemps, Naruto mit fin à ses souffrances en égorgeant le malheureux. Les gouttes de sang tintèrent les rayons de la lune d'un éclat écarlate transformant chaques gouttes de sang en de magnifiques rubis.

-Et merde ! jura-t-il.  
-J'avais pas assez de souci, faut maintenant que je m'occupe de ceux des autres. continua-t-il en hissant la belle brune sur ses épaules.

La nuit était avancée lorsque Naruto croisa enfin la route d'une de ses connaissances. Le flegmatique Shikamaru était comme à son habitude plongé dans une profonde réflexion, que Naruto ne se gêna pas d'interrompre.

-Konbanwa Shikamaru-san.  
-Hmm ? fit Shikamaru en levant une paupière.  
-Tu peux pas me dire où c'est qu'elle habite ? demanda-t-il la désignant de la tête.  
-Ramène-là chez Kiba.

Naruto hésita. Il était mal à l'aise devant la maison du clan Inuzuka. Enfin il se décida à sonner. Quelques minutes après, c'est un Kiba aux yeux lourds de sommeil qui ouvrit :

-Ouais ? C'est pour quoi ? demanda-t-il.  
-C'est chez toi qu'elle vit ? interrogea Naruto.  
-Quoi ? Hinata ! Naruto ! s'écrit-il émergeant d'un coup. Qu'est ce que vous foutez là ?  
-Elle a eu un accident sur la route. dit-il lui tendant son fardeau.  
-Passez une bonne soirée tout les deux, fit-il en s'éloignant dans les ténèbres, sa veste claquant derrière lui.

La douleur menaçait de le submerger alors qu'il s'éloignait de la demeure du clan. Ses vêtements collaient à sa blessure. Il n'avait pas vu le shuriken voler vers lui pendant qu'il se débarrassait du premier ninja. Résultat, son flanc droit saignait abondement et sa conscience vacillait. Celle-ci s'éteignit à deux pas de l'appartement de Sakura alors qu'une flaque de sang sombre s'étendait sous lui.

Des voix murmuraient près de ses oreilles. Il ne comprenait pas se qu'elles disaient mais percevait l'inquiétude dans leurs ton. Lentement, Naruto émergeait du profond sommeil dans lequel il était plongé. Il percevait, de ses yeux entrebâillés, des visages autour de son lit. Un grognement s'échappait de ses lèvres alors qu'il tentait de se relever. Une main tente de le rallongé alors qu'une voix douce lui dit de se reposé. Maintenant parfaitement éveillé, Naruto reconnait les personnes autours de lui. Outre Sakura, qui ne le lâche pas des yeux, se trouve Tsunade, Kakashi et un ninja inconnu. Le regard de Naruto ne cille pas alors qu'il détaille ce nouvel arrivant. Malgré les protestations des deux ninjas médecins, Naruto réussi à se lever. Une fois debout et face au ninja, il demande à la cantonade :

-Et lui ?

L'incompréhension s'affichant sur les visages, il pose sa question d'un air exaspéré à l'inconnu :

-T'es qui toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? On se connait ?  
-Enchanté Naruto-san. répondit le ninja. Je m'appelle Sai, Je suis ton nouveau coéquipier.  
-Désolé vieux, commença-t-il, je travaille seul.

Puis se tournant vers Tsunade :

-J'espère que vous ne comptez pas me coller un boulet. Comme je viens de le dire : je travaille seul.  
-Naruto, répondit Tsunade, le conseil m'oblige à te faire suivre. Je préférais faire de Sai ton équipier plutôt que de te faire suivre.  
-Dites plutôt que vous n'aviez pas de ninjas à sacrifier pour m'espionner. ricana-t-il. J'accepte qu'il m'accompagne à la condition qu'il se batte avec moi. Si je le juge acceptable, il m'accompagnera sinon tant pis.

Continuant à l'adresse de Tsunade :

-Si vous voulez me collé quelqu'un d'autre, dites lui de me retrouver au terrain d'entrainement n°7… dans une heure environ. Pareil pour vous Sai.

Devant le terrain d'entrainement, devant les trois plots de bois, se trouvait Naruto. Il méditait à l'endroit même où il avait passé l'épreuve des clochettes de Kakashi, celle-là même qu'il comptait faire passer à ses futurs équipiers. Tsunade et Kakashi qui accompagnait les candidats auprès de Naruto, à savoir Sakura et Sai. Tous furent étonnés par le calme qui régnait à l'orée de la forêt. Naruto était en harmonie parfaite avec son environnement. Le calme ambiant se termina lorsque Naruto ouvrit les yeux.

-Sakura et Sai donc. dit-il. Je vous explique le principe de l'épreuve, vous voyez ces clochettes. continua-t-il en tendant la main. Vous avez une heure pour les attraper. Si vous réussissez vous êtes admit, sinon tant pis. C'est bon pour tout le monde ? Alors c'est partit ! finit-il explosant en un nuage de fumée.

L'ambiance changea alors du tout au tout. Le silence harmonieux se changea en un silence lourd de menace, où l'on se sentait épié. Ni Sai ni Sakura n'avait bougé, soudain une voix s'éleva de nulle part :

-Si vous restez là, c'est moi qui vais devoir venir...

Sur ces mots une volée de shurikens plongea sur les deux ninjas qui ne purent qu'esquiver !  
Enfin Sai réagit et, tirant un rouleau et de l'encre, envoya quelques bêtes à la recherche de Naruto. Celui-ci, grâce à l'un de ses clones, attira Sai vers la foret.  
Sakura, restée seule suite à l'action de Sai, restait sur ses gardes. Un buisson bruissa derrière elle et Naruto en sortit.

-Ohayo Sakura-chan ! s'exclama Naruto. Tu veux bien sortir avec moi ?

Soudain il se recroqueville en l'attente d'un coup. Mais rien ne vint.

-Sakura-chan ? dit-il relevant la tête.  
-Naruto ? C'est toi ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Bah oui c'est moi !  
-Baka !!! crie-t-elle en s'élançant vers lui et l'enlaçant.  
-Sakura-chan, soupira avec tristesse Naruto, tu ne devrais plus tomber dans des pièges aussi simples maintenant…

Le corps inconscient de Sakura gisait dans la poussière alors que Naruto disparaissait sur un simple :

-Désolé Sakura-chan. Mais j'ai changé.

Plus loin dan la forêt, Naruto attendait l'arrivé de Sai. Son attente ne dura guère car il fût attaqué par les créatures d'encre. Qu'il élimina aisément avant de se retrouvé face au fameux Sai qu'il détailla gravement. Sai était un grand brun aux yeux sombres, son teint pâle transcrivait une absence d'émotion qu'il cachait derrière son sourire. On voyait derrière son attitude une grande expérience des combats et sa tenue de cuir noir lui permettait de se fondre dans n'importe quel décor.  
Naruto attaqua le premier ! Un fuuton dévastateur apparût dans sa main, une grande lame de chakra concentré dont le souffle avait découpé les arbres dans le dos de Sai. Sans laisser le temps à son adversaire de se ressaisir, il enchaina avec un katon qui fit apparaitre un immense nuage de fumée dans lequel il s'engagea pour affronter Sai au corps à corps. Après quelques minutes de combats, Sai ressortit du nuage avec de multiples entailles sanguinolentes. Naruto, lui, dissipa la fumée et apparût presque indemne. Fixant le ninja brun, il lança quelques kunais qui ratèrent tous leur cible. Ce dernier riposta par un lancé de shuriken qui n'atteignirent jamais leur cible car celle-ci disparut. Une lame froide se colla à la gorge de Sai qui entendit murmurer à son oreille :

-Tu as perdu.


	5. Résultats

A l'extérieur du terrain d'entrainement, près des trois piliers, Tsunade et Kakashi commençaient à s'inquiéter. Après le cri de Sakura et le bruit sourd des explosions, un silence tendu c'était installé. Au bout de quelques minutes, un tintement retentit. Tsunade et Kakashi se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers l'endroit d'où parvenait le son, ils virent d'abord une forme sombre s'avancer entre les arbres. Plus elle s'avançait, plus la silhouette devenait reconnaissable. Naruto sortait de la forêt, portant Sai sur son épaule et Sakura dessous le bras. S'approchant des piliers et des deux ninjas, Naruto annonce, s'inclinant ironiquement devant eux :

-Hokage-sama, Kakashi-sensei. L'examen est terminé.

Dans son bureau, Tsunade et Kakashi prenaient connaissance des blessures reçus par Sai et Sakura :

- Aucunes blessures mortelles n'ont été recensées, il apparait cependant que les plus profondes de Sai ont été infectées par un chakra extérieur, elles guérissent plus lentement que la normale mais son état n'est pas critique. Quand à Sakura, une seule « blessure », le coup qui lui a fait perdre connaissance. Toutefois, il est très possible qu'un genjutsu est été utilisé mais nous en doutons, disait le medic-nin.

-Très bien, vous pouvez disposer, répondit le Hokage, son regard se tournant vers le Junin aux cheveux blanc.

-Eh bien, disait-il, cela ne ressemble guère au Naruto que nous connaissions… En tout cas pour ce qui concerne Sakura. Si il a en effet utilisé un genjutsu alors celui-ci devait être de haut niveau, Sakura se débarrasse facilement des niveaux faibles et moyens. Mais même sans cela, il a fait preuve d'une grande précision et d'une grande rapidité. Cela aurait été impensable il y a 3 ans…finit-il.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto se détendait, c'est-à-dire qu'il se bourrait consciencieusement la gueule. Son regard était vague et un voile de tristesse, colère et haine couvrait ses yeux, c'est sur son arbre qu'il s'endormi vaincu par l'alcool.

En début de soirée, Naruto s'éveilla, l'esprit embrumé alors que l'alcool n'avait pas fini son office, au contact de sa balise qui émettait un puissant signal depuis déjà plusieurs minutes. Et c'est accompagné de sa bouteille (NDA : elle était quasiment au ¾ pleine… Faut pas gaspiller) qu'il se rendit lentement chez le Hokage.

BAM ! CRACK ! BOOM ! Ce fut les sons qui accueillirent le ninja blond. BAM, le poing de Tsunade, CRACK, la porte qui se brise et BOOM, un Naruto qui se prend le mur après avoir traversé ladite porte.  
Il tituba en se relevant, jeta un regard noir à l'Hokage, s'avança en chancelant et s'affala sur le premier siège à sa portée :

-Vous v'lez quoi ? dit-il d'une voix pâteuse. C'est pas que je sois pressé mais j'ai rendez vous. articula-t-il en montrant son magnum de saké…

Tsunade et Kakashi le regardèrent étonné, voir Naruto dans cet état avait de quoi les choquer, eux qui l'avaient connu hyperactif et plein d'énergie.

-Vous m'avez fait v'nir juste pour me mater ou vous aviez queq'chose à dire… lâcha le blond en les regardant de ses yeux voilés.

-Oui, se reprit Tsunade, tu nous as surpris tout à l'heure. Tu t'es amélioré bien plus que nous ne pouvions le prévoir. Je pense te faire effectuer des missions de rang A en solitaire et des missions de rang S en coopé..

Naruto la coupa, sa voix redevenue normale :

-Hokage-sama, j'ai d'importantes nouvelles, je pensais attendre un peu pour vous l'annoncer mais je ne reste pas. Il faut que je parte pour Suna, le Kazekage est devenu une des cibles prioritaire de l'Akatsuki.

Le ton froid qui lui était caractéristique depuis son retour c'était fait pressant.

-Naruto, tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ? demanda le Hokage.

-Bien sûr que non je ne suis pas sûr, commença-t-il d'un ton ironique, çà m'amuse juste de voir vos têtes.

-C'est bon, pas la peine d'être désagréable, grinça Tsunade. Je voulais juste être sûre.

-Et bien, maintenant que vous l'êtes, je pars pour Suna, dit-il en se retournant.

-Attend ! s'écria la ninja le voyant partir. Tu ne peux pas partir tout seul. Sakura et Sai partiront avec toi.

-Tsunade-sama, dit Naruto détachant bien chacun de ses mots, si j'avais besoin de boulets je vous l'aurez dit. Rappelez-vous de notre marché. Ils ont échoués à mon épreuve, donc ils ne m'accompagnent pas !

-Enfin Naruto ! Tu ne peux pas partir seul ! Emmène au moins une équipe avec toi !

-Si vous insistez, je vais vous dire les ninjas que je veux ! Dites à Shikamaru Nara, Hinata Hyuga et à Kiba de me rejoindre devant les portes du village. Je les emmène avec moi. Prévenez les de me rejoindre dans une heure chez Ichiraku. Une heure sans faute !

Sur ces mots, le ninja blond quitta le bureau.

Une heure plus tard, chez le marchant de ramen, Naruto, Shikamaru, Hinata et Kiba mangeaient un bol de nouille. A la fin de leur repas, alors que les ninjas se dirigeaient vers le parc, Naruto commença à expliquer la mission :

- Bon, j'ignore ce que Tsunade vous a dit mais que les choses soient claires. Je suis le chef d'équipe et je distribue les ordres. Si vous venez c'est que je vous ai choisis, parce que vous êtes les moins minables que je connaisse. C'est clair ? lança Naruto froidement.

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse il enchaîna :

- Notre mission consiste à porter secours au Kazekage. Certaine de nos informations nous ont confirmé qu'il sera sous peu attaquer par l'Akatsuki, Gaara étant comme moi un Jinchuriki, il était déjà une cible potentielle mais la situation s'est détériorée. Cette mission est très risquée, Je vous laisse jusqu'à ce soir pour vous préparer.

Alors que, sous le choc de ces diverses révélations, les ninjas se séparaient, Naruto leur dit une dernière chose :

- Je veux vous voir à l'entrée du village dans une heure.

22h venait de sonner, et tous était rassemblés devant les portes. Naruto était sur le point de leur annoncer ses ordres.

- Bon je vous que vous êtes là. On va partir dans quelques minutes, le temps que je vous donne vos positions. Kiba, tu es devant en éclaireur ! Shikamaru et moi on te suit au centre et Hinata sera à l'arrière. Des questions ?

- Juste une ! intervint la jeune Hyuga Surmontant sa timidité. Pourquoi suis-je en arrière garde ? Logiquement ce rôle aurait dû te revenir.

- En effet ! répondit le blond à la surprise générale. Depuis le centre et avec ton byakugan tu aurais été dans une position idéale. Mais, ajouta-t-il, je préfère que tu te concentre sur nos arrières, j'ai peur que nous rencontrions des ennuis sur le chemin. Maintenant, en route.

Finalement, le voyage se déroula sans qu'aucun problème ne surgisse. Deux jours seulement s'étaient écoulés alors qu'ils arrivaient aux portes du village caché de Suna.

Désolé pour l'attente mais j'ai été pris d'une grosse crise d'absence d'inspiration et plein de chose qui n'interesse personne se sont passé. J'éssayerais de poster plus souvent.


End file.
